A field pole magnetic body formed by bonding and laminating a plurality of magnet segments obtained by cutting a plate-like magnetic body (hereinafter, merely referred to as a “magnetic body”) to each other is known as a field pole magnetic body to be arranged in a rotor core of a permanent magnet embedded rotary electric machine. Since such a field pole magnetic body is formed of a plurality of magnet segments, the volumes of the individual magnet segments can be reduced and eddy currents generated in the magnet segments due to a variation of a magnetic field caused by the rotation of a rotor can be reduced. This can suppress heat generation of the field pole magnetic body associated with the generation of the eddy currents and prevent irreversible thermal demagnetization.
It is disclosed in JP2009-142081A to arrange the above field pole magnetic body in a rotor slot of an IPM motor.